Nothing Else Matters
by athenaswriter
Summary: After the battle against Mars and Apsu, peace finally reigned in the world. Athena was strong in her victory. However, her human body was still very weak after the battle, since Mars tried to take away her life and energy. She was recovering in the island where Kouga grew up, with the help of her saints and friends who she considered family. Mostly Seiya and Saori adult romance.
1. Chapter 1

These days, there were constantly nurses or maids taking care of the house. Saori used all of her force as Athena to help healing the saints the fought bravely in the last battle, but her body was still very weak. At first, she spent most of her days in bed. With the time passing, she started taking a few walk around the beach per day and now she was feeling much better. She still felt something was missing though.

- Good morning, Saori-san! - As Saori opened her eyes, Shun smiled at her, sitting on a chair next to her bed,

- Good morning, Shun! - She smiled back at him. The andromeda saint was always smiling, she loved having him around. She probably wouldn't have recovered as fast as she did if it wasn't for his knowledge of medicine and therapies that helped her a lot. She looked at the window and the sun didn't shine bright yet - Isn't it too early?

- Yes, it is earlier than you usually wake up. But we got a call from Seiya last night and he should arrive in about an hour. I thought you would want to see him as soon as possible. - Shun could see the sparkle in her eyes as soon as she heard Seiya's name. She meant to get up real quickly but Shun stopped her - Don't worry, you have time. No need to rush anything.

- Ok, ok... It's just that... - She coyly smiled, blushing - I miss him a lot. - Shun smiled. He knew and understood her. After years, Seiya came back during the battle and they didn't have time spend together since. She looked at the clock and saw it was really early, around 5 AM. - I will have breakfast with him as he arrives.

- Great, I will leave your medicine and your tea for you to have it then. You shouldn't have it with an empty stomach.

- Thanks, Shun!

Saori couldn't hide the smile on her face. Usually she woke up feeling tired and sick until she had her morning medicine. But today she felt perfect. Shun left her room and she went to take a shower. As she felt the water run down her body, she realized she shouldn't have gotten up so fast and ran to the bathroom. "Shun did warn me...". It didn't matter, though. She would see Seiya. Nothing else mattered.

With her wet hair and naked body, she looked in the mirror. She wishes she didn't look so tired or thin (she lost a lot of weight during the battle). but knowing that her love would be there in a feel moments gave her a radiance that made her feel pretty again. She chose a silk flowing dress. She felt silly, but in a good way, like she was a teenager again, excited to see the boy she loved.

She left her room, with her eyes running through every corner of the house wishing he had arrived. The table looked beautiful, the maids had organized everything. Saori wasn't a big fan of having a lot of people doing stuff around the house for her, but lately it was necessary. She heard a noise outside. it was the sound of something landing. She ran and saw an helicopter. Tatsumi and Shun were already there, waiting and waiving at her. She stood next to them looking at the helicopter, anxious.

Seiya could see Saori waiting for her. Her hair was flowing wildly because of the wind caused by the helicopter.

- Look, it's Athena! - Raki screamed, sitting next to him. Kiki came with them, since Seiya requested his cloth to be repaired as soon as possible. Seiya had just met the little girl, he has been away for years, after all. It was nice to see someone so young and excited about everything. Raki reminded him of Appendix Kiki, who grew up and became one of the most honorable Gold Saints ever. It was Raki's first ride in an helicopter and she smiled all the way to the island. - We arrived, Kiki-sama! I'm so excited to see Athena and Kouga! - Kiki and Seiya smiled back at her, as the helicopter landed.

Saori and Seiya both locked eyes as he came down. They didn't say anything. He just slightly opened his arms and walked to her, and then holding her as tight as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't believe it was real. She was there, in his arms, and he could feel the scent of her hair. They didn't want to let go, but they knew that they had to act a certain way around the others. As Kiki helped Raki down the helicopter, she ran to Saori and jumped to hug her.

- Hello Athena!

- Good morning Raki! It's so good to see you!

- Your hair looks so beautiful - the little girl said to her, and Saori melted inside. It was good to feel this kind of love.

- Thank you, I love yours as well. I am sure we will have a lot of fun times around here!

- Good morning, Athena. - Kiki smiled, looking a lot like his master, Aries Mu. Saori could remember how he was as a kid and felt a warmth in her heart seeing the man he has become - How are you feeling?

- Hello Kiki! I am feeling good, thank you! Shun has been taking good care of me. - They all smiled as they got together and went inside. Tatsumi took Kiki and Raki to show their rooms, and Saori did the same with Seiya.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya followed Saori in the hallway. He was so excited he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to grab her, kiss her and never let her go. She turned right going into a room and he followed her, closing the door.

- So, this is where we will stay. - She turned around with a big smile on her face - my room. - She moved slowly towards him, his eyes following her every move, until they were in each other's arms again. Their noses were touching, and he made the first move so their lips finally met. The kiss was passionate and long. It was hard to believe they were feeling so close after so many years.

- I've missed you so much - he whispered as their faces were still close. Saori then rested her head in his shoulder and kissed his neck.

- Me too. I can't believe you are here. - She started feeling weak again, probably because she didn't have her medicine or any food yet. For a second, everything turned black.

- Saori-san! - Seiya grabbed her and she opened her eyes again, sitting on the bed - Baby, are you okay? - He touched her face, worried.

- No... I'm sorry. I'm, I'm fine, Seiya. I just feel sick in the morning before I have my medicine and breakfast. I am still recovering from the battle.

Seiya kissed her face and told her that they should go get breakfast then. He kept his right arm around her waist as they walked to the table, scared that she might collapse again. Kiki, Raki and Shun were already there. As they were sitting, Kouga walked in with a sleepy face, rubbing his eyes.

- I heard a loud noise outside, what happened?

- Kouga! - Raki jumped of her chair and ran to hug her friend

- Raki! Kiki! Seiya! - He lifted the little girl in his arms - I didn't know you would be here today!

- Hey buddy. - Seiya got up to shake hands with Kouga. They weren't so close, and Kouga probably didn't understand Seiya's position in his life yet. But, God, it was good to see him so grown. Seiya knew he would do anything to get closer to him. - You look good!

- Yeah.. Thanks. Shun's helped us a lot recovering from the battle.

- Come, sit next to me, Kouga! - Raki pulled him and Kouga sat down, grabbing a toast. Saori looked at the table and smiled. She couldn't feel happier, she felt like she was getting her family together again.

They had breakfast together, and a while later, Saori and Kouga walked to the beach and met Kiki, Seiya and Raki.

- Kiki-sama! Can I go for a walk at the beach with Kouga? - Raki asked her master, grabbing Kouga's hand.

- Sure, but don't take too long. I will need your help to fix the sagittarius cloth.

- Saori-san, aren't you coming with us? - Kouga asked her, knowing that this time in the morning she usually walked as part of her therapy, to make her legs stronger again, as Shun prescribed.

- Go ahead with Raki, I will catch up with you later! - Saori smiled and watched them walk, playing around. - They remind me of two certain people... - She smiled looking at Seiya and Kiki.

- Are you kidding? Raki is so much calmer and well-behaved... Different than someone! - Seiya laughed pointing at Kiki, that smiled.

- So, what's with the hurry on fixing your cloth? - Saori asked Seiya, worried. - Is that why you came, Kiki?

- Yes, as Seiya's request. - Saori was glad that Kiki and Raki came, but it was unusual of them to be here.

- Saori... - Seiya held her lover's arms and looked deep into her eyes, while Kiki analyzed the sagittarius cloth, that shined bright in the sun - I need to be prepared. I can't let anything happen to you again.

- But the battle is over... - Saori had a sad look in her eyes. She understood his concern, but she wanted to enjoy this moment of peace with her family and friends without thinking of anyone getting hurt again.

- I know, but it's a precaution. It's just that... - Seiya looked at the distance, where Kouga and Raki were two little shadows in the sun - I just see everything I missed, being away all these years, with you and Kouga. - he remembered when he last saw Kouga, and he was just a baby. - I can't risk to lose you again.

- I understand. I just don't like thinking of you getting hurt again because of me.

- Hey, don't worry so much, nothing will happen. - He kissed her forehead and brought her closer - We are together now. Now why don't you go have some fun with Kouga and Raki at the beach? - Seiya asked trying to cheer her up. - I will stay here with Kiki and we'll work on my cloth.

Saori smiled and agreed. Seiya watched her walk, mesmerized by her beauty. Kiki kept his calm expression, but he was also happy to see the couple together again. Usually, they don't show a lot of affection around other saints, but around Kiki it was okay, since they grew up together.


	3. Chapter 3

The day went as well as it could. Seiya kept some company to Kiki and Raki as they fixed the Sagittarius cloth. Well, mostly Kiki fixed it, while Raki and Seiya goofed around. During the afternoon, Seiya trained to keep his body fit. Even though his cosmos shined brighter than ever, his body stayed motionless for many years, so he had to get back on track.

Later, Kouga didn't show up to dinner. Saori saw him laying in the grass looking at the night sky. She thought of talking to him, but before she could do it, she felt Seiya touching her shoulder.

- I'll go talk to him. - He smiled and winked at her. She watched him walk towards Kouga, and then sit down next to him. Hopefully they would create a bond, now that the battle is over, and Kouga will get to really know Seiya.

-Beautiful nightsky, huh?! - Seiya sat next to Kouga. He didn't really know how to start this conversation, but he wanted to have it more than anything. He understood why Kouga kept his distance, but he knew they would become closer when given the opportunity. The truth is, Seiya has been praying for Kouga all these years, even though he was so distant. He wondered if Kouga could listen.

- Yeah, I guess... - Kouga answered without doing any eye contact. he was distracted, drowned in his own thoughts. If his friends were here, he would talk to them, but they were all far away. He realized he had Seiya now. But he wasn't sure how much of a friend he could be. - That's the good thing about the island. There's nothing to block the stars.

- Yeah, it's great. I like it here, it's peaceful. I think that's what you needed after the battle, right?

- Maybe... I'm glad that I'm getting to hang out with Saori-san, and now with you guys as well. I just miss my friends sometimes. - Kouga sat up and looked at Seiya, who looked back with a friendly smile - Seiya... Can I ask you something?

- Sure.

- You've been in many battles, right? How do you deal with... losing people? Have you ever lost someone who was really important to you?

Seiya looked up to the stars, and counted too many constellations of people who he lost.

- Unfortunately, yes. - He remembered his sister, his master Marin, all the saints lost during the Hades battle, and wondered about his other brothers, like if Ikki was alive or not - Well, I can't tell you it gets easier. I've lost more loved people than I could count. We have to deal with that when we are living as saints, it's a dangerous life. - Seiya was trying to find the right words to comfort Kouga. He understood the feeling of loss very well, specially now that Kouga just left his first great battle, in a very young age, just as he did.

- My friend Aria died because of Mars. And even though the battle is over, I can't get over the fact that she is gone. I wish I could have done more to protect her.

- I'm so sorry Kouga. Losing someone important is never easy, but you must understand that you did do everything you could to protect her and the planet she loved. It is not your fault.

- It doesn't matter now. She is never coming back. - Kouga looked up to the sky again. It was hard to believe.

- I know it's hard to accept that. But, you know, Kouga... When people we love die, they always leave some parts of them with us. In the beginning, it seems like there is only pain. But as time passes by, we realize that what we learned with that people stays with us, and their light lives on. They can't come back, but we can feel their energy around us, and somehow we feel closer, like they are protecting us. So the pain comes away, and in its place we get a feeling of gratitude for living even if it was a short while with them.

Kouga looked at Seiya, speechless, and felt better. He started to understand what an amazing person and friend Seiya was.

- Thank you Seiya, you helped me a lot. I'm glad you are here with us now. And I can see Saori-san is happy as well. I think she will recover a lot faster now that you are here.

- I'm glad we're together too - Seiya put one arm around Kouga, smiling - and I will do everything I can to help taking care of Saori-san.

- You know, Souma called today... And apparentely my friends are planning a trip right now, where we could hang out, camping or something like that. But I am not sure if I want to leave.

- Hey, you should go! Go have some fun with your friends. I know you travelled a lot during the last battle but you probably didn't have time to enjoy without worrying. Now you can see the beautiful world you are taking care of, the world your friend Aria loved so much.

- Yeah, it's true... but what if something happens and I am not here?

- No need to worry, nothing will happen. The world is at peace now, and I will be here to take care of everyone. - Kouga looked in Seiya's eyes, smiling.

- You're right, Seiya. I trust you. - They shook hands again. Seiya was smiling and trying not to show how happy he was to hear that - I will call Souma in the morning.

- Great. Good night, Kouga! - Seiya said while Kouga left for his room. He stayed outside for a few moments looking at the Pegasus constellation, feeling proud and happy.

It was late of night by then, and he walked through the dark house on the way to Saori's room. He found her laying on the bed with a red shirt that looked a lot like... Wait, was that his shirt?

- Hey baby - She said rubbing her eyes and smiling. Since they usually were more discreet while around other people, when they were in a room by themselves, Seiya and Saori were very vocal and called each other cute nicknames to enjoy. - How was the talk with Kouga?

- It was better than I expected. I feel like we really bonded this time - Seiya said while taking his jeans off and putting on comfortable sweatpants, and taking his shirt off. - Nice shirt, by the way.

- Thank you, I thought you would like it - Saori smiled and reached for Seiya's arm, pulling him to bed next to her - Come stay under the covers, it's cold - Her voice was sleepy and really cute. It really was cold. On the island, it was hot during the day when the sun was always shining, but when night time came, it was usually very cold

- You look beautiful - Seiya lied down and pulled Saori so she was laying on top of him, with her head resting on his chest

- I wanted to wait for you but Shun didn't let me take my medicine later, and it makes me so... - She let out a big yawn - sleepy! - Her eyes were fighting to stay open and Seiya could tell she was almost falling asleep. She was only waiting for him.

- It's okay baby, I am here now. And we have a lot of time to stay together now.

- But... I want to be with you... - Saori lifted her head and Seiya kissed her nose, then her lips.

- I'm not going anywhere. - He started caressing her hair as she fell asleep. - I'm never leaving again, my love. - He watched her sleep, so peacefully. He felt complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Saori opened her eyes, she realized Seiya was spooning her, and gently touched his arms, making him realize she was up.

- Good morning, baby - His voice was still sleepy, but he woke up a while earlier and just watched her.

- Hmmm - She stretched a little bit, pulling her hips towards his body - Good morning, handsome. Did you sleep well?

- Yes... Very well - He found it hard to keep focus and touched her hips, bringing her closer again. He liked that stretch and wanted more of it. She felt him getting hard.

- I can see someone's up early - She teased him a little bit more, as he let outs heavy whispers in her neck.

- You started it. I wasn't planning on doing anything before you took your medicine.

- Medicine? - She turned around, facing him - For what? - She got on top of him - I don't know what you are talking about. I feel perfect.

- Saori... - Seiya tried to keep his eyes shut but the view was too great. He loved when Saori got sassy. He was trying to keep in control, fearing that she might feel bad as she said she did during mornings, but it was hard with her doing things like that. He looked up at her, with one hand at each of her legs. She had a smile on her face and his shirt on. - You know I can't control myself when you do things like that. - He started taking his shirt off her body, and pulled her closer for a kiss, letting his hands travel through her curves.

- I don't want you to control yourself. - She softly bit his lower lip and started kissing his neck, then felt him taking her bra off.

- Well, your plan is going really well, then. - He could barely take it anymore, and turned her around getting on top of her, laying between her legs. - But promise me you will tell me to stop if you feel anything - He gave her a serious look. She thought serious Seiya was really sexy.

- Hmm, I love it when you get all serious. I promise. - She saw him smile and everything became like a movie, with waves of pleasure going through her body. - God, I've missed you. - After kissing her neck multiple times, he started sucking her breasts, very passionately. He kept his eyes closed, savoring every part of her, and sometimes looked up to watch her pleasure, he loved that. When he put his fingers between her legs and felt how wet she was, he couldn't help but taste her with his mouth, taking whichever pieces of clothes were left, making her moan louder. She felt like she was melting of pleasure, and tried her best not to moan too loud, as she pulled his hair trying to pull him closer. As she was almost climaxing, he stopped and gave her a naughty look. - Seiya, I want more!

- No. - He kissed her inner thigh and got on top of her again - Here. - And he was finally inside her, breathing heavily as he felt her body, listened to her moans. Whenever she started getting too loud, he kissed her harder, but even for him it was hard to keep quiet. She looked at him, as vulnerable and helpless as one can be when climaxing in the arms of the person they love. He noticed she was almost coming, so he penetrated harder and harder. She said his name multiple times, making him feel even more turned on, as he felt her legs shaking and her body relaxing, he climaxed as well, collapsing in her arms. It was hard to breathe, but they both felt perfect.

- I don't want to leave this bed. Ever. - Saori had her hands in Seiya's hair as he was still inside her. She felt her legs shaking but she was stronger than ever. They felt like they've been waiting forever for this moment. He kissed her passionately, speechless.

- How did I live without you? - Seiya laid down looking at the ceiling, with Saori's chin resting on his chest - But it's not like I was completely without you. I could hear you praying and singing for me, and it gave me hope.

- I prayed to you all the time. Specially when I sang Kouga to sleep, hoping that you were listening somewhere.

- I was. And I was doing the same thing, praying for both of you, trying to reach you through my cosmo. Sometimes I felt like I could connect to him.

- I'm sure you did - Saori gave him a genuine smile - He looks so much like you. Not only phisically, but on the inside as well. Specially when you were younger. - Saori closed her eyes, resting, almost sleeping again. Seiya looked up, picturing how Kouga must have been when younger.

- Baby, you can't go back to sleep - Seiya kissed her forehead - you need to take your medicine.

- I know... But it feels so good here! - Saori pressed her body against his chest, hugging him tight

- I'm not going anywhere baby, I came here just to stay with you, remember? And to help you recover. That means I can't get in the way of your therapy, specially because Shun is taking care of you and I don't plan on fighting the Andromeda saint anytime soon. - They both laughed

- Ok, you win.

As they left the room, they didn't think everyone would be sitting on the breakfast table to watch them get there together. They both thought about what Kouga might think, but no one noticed, since Raki was making pancakes float off the table while her master Kiki faced the other side, cooking. Everyone was laughing, but Kiki pretended not to see anything. When he turned around, the pancakes fell on the plates and Raki acted like nothing was happening.

- Athena! Kiki-sama is making pancakes! - Raki giggled and put her finger in front of her mouth, asking them to be silent about the prank.

- So I see. - Saori rested her hands on Kouga's shoulders - Are they any good?

As Kiki flipped a pancake, Seiya quickly grabbed it in the air and bit it

- Could be better! - Seiya laughed. It didn't matter how old and serious Kiki grew, they would always make fun of each other.

After the talk he had with Kouga the night before, Kouga felt a lot better and told Saori about the trip with their friends.

- That sounds like fun, if you feel like you are completely recovered from the battle... - Saori said with a smile, but also a motherly concern - Isn't camping a little dangerous, though?

- They just defeated their first god - Seiya said standing by Kouga's side, talking like fighting gods was something normal in every teenager's life - I think they can handle it.

- Yes! It will be easy, Saori-san. Staying in this island is boring me, to be honest. I get restless - Kouga answered.

Saori smiled, looking at the men of her life, Seiya and Kouga, standing right in front of her. How much they looked alike, their young smiles.

- Of course you're restless. You're a pegasus - Seiya winked at Kouga

- Athena, you don't have to worry... - Raki advised - ... As long as Yuna will be there

-HEY! Why only with Yuna? - Kouga asked her.

- Well, because boys are messy. Specially you and Souma! - Everyone laughed. It was kind of true.

- We would be perfectly fine without Yuna! But yes, she's going. - Kouga crossed his arms - Besides, I think you will be fine, Saori-san, now that Seiya is here.

Seiya almost couldn't contain his joy. To hear that from Kouga was the best thing he could ask for, but he tried to keep his cool.

- Yes, we'll be fine. - Saori was just as happy as Seiya. Kouga also caught his protectiveness of her from him - You need to enjoy with your friends. Try to bring them here after your camping trip and we can all hang out together.

- YES! I definitely will! - Kouga grabbed a pancake and got up - I will pack now!

- Kiki, you've been there cooking for so long, come sit and eat something! - Shun said.

- I will! You know, saints eat a lot. - Kiki sat next to Raki - Specially Pegasus saints.

- Exactly - Seiya grabbed more pancakes - And Sagittarius saints eat double. Don't forget that next time! - Saori and Shun smiled as they watched how Kiki and Seiya became kids again.

- I wish I could go camping too! - Raki made a pouty face

- You will when you are older. Besides, we have a lot of work at the sanctuary with all those cloths to be fixed.

- I know, Kiki-sama.

- I have so much work to do when I get back as well - Saori felt tired just thinking of it

- Hey, can we not talk about work right now? We're trying to eat pancakes here. - Seiya subtlely changed the subject, and they could have the rest of their breakfast in peace, without arguing about more serious issues.


	5. Chapter 5

Seiya was training at a part of the house that had some equipments. He felt more and more alive as he got into a more intensive training. After a while, he went outside, using a towel to clean the sweat off his head, looking at the beach. He could see Saori, Raki and Kiki at the distane. Kouga arrived, getting his attention.

- Hey Seiya

- What's up, Kouga? - Seiya took a long sip of a water bottle

- Not much... - Kouga looked at Seiya's body and could feel the Sagittarius cosmos burning. He was amazed by his strength. - Hm... Have you seen Saori-san anywhere?

Seiya just pointed straight to the horizon. Kouga looked to the beach and saw distantly, Saori-san sitting next to Raki and Kiki.

- She probably won't be available now. She's meditating with Raki and Kiki - Seiya was used to see something like that, but Kouga just watched, analyzing the situation. They were at a great distance of the beach though, so they could talk without worrying that it would bother the other three. - You can actually feel their cosmos burning so bright right now, it's beautiful. I can't meditate like that, but I think it's quite beautiful to watch.

- Yes... I can feel it too - Kouga looked admired. Seiya admired his fellow pegasus saint and felt a parental feeling.

- Have you gone back to training yet? - Seiya asked, wanting to get closer.

- Not really... The battle's over, anyway - Kouga said in a careless manner, and Seiya saw a lot of himself in him. - Why are you not with them? - Kouga made a head sign pointing to the beach again.

- Uhhh... Meditating? - Seiya stretched his arms and back - Not for me, man. I can't stand still for more then three minutes. Kiki is excellent at it, he learned a lot with his master, the Aries saint Mu.

- Aries Mu?

- Yes. He was an amazing man and saint. I wish you could've gotten to meet him. - Seiya looked at the distance, reminiscing of old memories - And look, if you watch really closely, you can see that Raki's body is distancing from the ground - Seiya pointed to the Appendix girl

- Wait, Raki is... levitating?

- Apparentely, yes. - Seiya had a proud smile on his face - This girl has strong cosmos and discipline, she is learning a lot from Kiki. Shaka would be proud.

- Shaka?

- Yes, that was the Virgo saint before Fudo. He was one of the strongest golden saints back in the day. They said he was the closest man to god, and the reincarnation of Buddha. - Seiya told this stories with nostalgia. He looked at Kouga's sparkle in his eyes. - You know, when you and your friends get back from your trip, we'll hang out together and I will tell you all about past saints. They were wonderful people and I think you can learn a lot from their stories.

- Wow, that sounds amazing! - Kouga answered, excited. - I think my friends might know a little already, since they studied a lot at Palaestra. As for me... Well, I didn't take things really serious before the battle. I couldn't understand... all of this.

- Don't worry about that. You will know everything you need to know in time. - Seiya could see that at times, Kouga seemed worried at the responsabilities that laid on his back. Seiya could understand it perfectly, specially how overwhelming it could be, and wished Kouga could have a normal life and teenage years. It was, however, his destiny to fight as a saint and protect Athena and humanity. That's why he was so eager to make the bronze saint's camping trip happen. None of them knew when a new battle could begin, so he treasured the idea of Kouga, Yuna, Souma, Haruto and Ryuho enjoying their young days as much as they could.

Kouga stayed with Seiya for a while after. They weren't talking a lot, but they enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes Kouga would talk about something that happened during the Mars' battle that he hadn't mentioned to Seiya yet. Other times, they would talk about training or fighting practices. Less often, Kouga would mention some memory from the island with Saori-san. Those were Seiya's favorite moments.

Later, when the sun was almost setting, Saori came back to meet Seiya and Kouga. She let out a big smile as she looked at the men of her life bonding.

- I'm glad I've met both of you together - Saori gave them her best smile. - I carried some things with me as I meditated. - She then showed that in her hand, she was holding both Pegasus and Sagittarius cloth stones.

- Hey, where'd you get that? - Kouga asked, curious.

- I took the liberty of taking them for my meditating session with Kiki. I carried both of your cloth stones with me as I meditated, making them stronger and filling it with cosmos of love, hope and strength.

Kouga looked at the stones. They were shining brighter than ever.

- I want you to remember the lessons we learned in this battle - Saori continued - that we are saints of hope. So, it doesn't matter what happens, it doesn't matter how much the odds might be against us. No matter how hopeless. No matter how deep in the dark we find ourselves. We shall never give up, and we will stick together no matter what - Both Seiya's and Kouga's eyes were sparkling with Saori's words. The three of them could feel their cosmos burning.

- I will never forget that, Saori-san. We got through this together. It was love, friendship and hope that made us emerge from the dark, and allowed the light to consume me again. - Kouga said and hugged Saori, and Seiya held back his tears as he watched the scene.

- We will always be here for you, Kouga. - Saori said

- Yes, we will stay together no matter what. You can always count on us - Seiya finished. Kouga had a huge smile on his face.

Kouga left them to finish packing. He would leave later that night. Saori hanged the Sagittarius cloth stone around Seiya's neck.

- I can feel it - Seiya said, wrapping his arms around her waist - It's stronger than ever. - Saori listened carefully and realized he could be talking about his cloth, but also about their love, or his bond with Kouga.

- I can feel it too. - She brought her lips to his. - I've been feeling so much better since you got here. I feel like you brought back a piece of me that was missing.

- We belong together, and we are stronger when we are together. - He kissed her again - I know for a fact that you will be in perfect health in no time. - He brought her body closer to his, enjoying the moment of privacy, since there was no one around, and pushed her against a wall. - Specially if we keep practicing the therapy we did this morning. - Seiya smiled with a witty face and Saori laughed.

- I wouldn't mind that at all, actually. And, you know, we might have more time of privacy before going back to the sanctuary. Kouga is going away with his friends, and Kiki told me they must go back to repair the other saints'cloths. Shun might be leaving soon as well, he told me. He said he wants to keep looking for Ikki. Apparentely he's felt his brother's cosmos lately.

- I hope he finds him. I know Ikki is alive and will come back when we need him. - Seiya looked deep in Saori's eyes - I can't wait to spend the next days with you, and I will take care of you and spoil you so much - he kissed her face multiple times.

- Hm, I will love that... But I must admit I'm already worried about what I have to do as I get back to the sanctuary.

- Baby, no... - Seiya lifted Saori in his arms. - Please don't think about that now. Everything is fine, trust me. - He kissed her nose, making her feel safe again. - How about I take you inside for a hot bath?

Saori blushed, feeling shy since they weren't between four walls, but got really excited. Seiya carried her to the room, left her on the bed and went to the bathroom to turn the bathwater on.

- How was your training? - Saori asked, staring at Seiya's shirtless body.

- It was pretty good. I've been getting tired very quickly because I haven

t practiced in years. But as I train harder I feel stronger.

- Everything is in our cosmos. Our bodies are recovering faster because we have been taking care of ourselves on the inside as well. My day was good, I had a long walk at the beach with Shun and then meditated.

- So you worked both your outside and you inside - Seiya kissed her cheek - Now it's time to relax with your love. - Seiya slowly and carefully took her dress off - I'm really excited about spending the next few days alone with you.

- Me too. But you know that we might not be completely alone because there's so much people working here since I started recovering. There are fewer nurses since I've gotten better, but still... It's a lot of people. You know I am not a big fan of having so many people doing stuff for me.

- We can send at least some of them away, can't we? I mean, we could talk to Shun. I'm here to take care of you now, if anything happens. We can cook together and everything else... I think it could work out.

- That's a good idea. Let's discuss this with him tomorrow, ok? Now I am craving that bath you promised me

They went to the bathroom and the bath was almost full. They got in, feeling the warm water relax their muscles.

- Come here - Seiya said asking his love to lay back and rest her weight on top of him, sitting between his legs. He slid his finger bringing all of her hair to just one side of her shoulders. He started kissing her neck and her shoulder, while caressing her stomach, with his hands around her waist, as she closed her eyes, relaxing. They stayed like this for a while, just appreciating each other's presence, the calm and quiet peace of the moment. Saori started gently touching Seiya's thigh, feeling that his muscles were still tense from training. She started softly massaging it, making him lay his head back, relaxing with her touch. As Seiya started touching Saori's inner thighs with his fingertips, he thought about how much weight she'd lost. Everytime he thought of it, it made him angry all over again for what happened, how could such an evil force do this to his loved one? But he knew it was over now, there was no point on holding on to things of the past. It was the same thing when he thought of the scars he got on each battle. However, he was eager to help Saori recover and feel her best as soon as possible. - You know - he said in a low tone, since it was so quiet - I can't wait to cook all of your favorite foods.

- Hmm... That will be lovely. I wanna cook for you too, baby! - She let out a big smile and turned around to kiss him. - She caressed his skin. She could see the scars he had, some of the recent battle, some he's gotten over the years. At times she couldn't forgive herself for having all her saints getting hurt because of her. She tried to stop that from happening multiple times, but she had to learn that it was their destiny to fight together, not because of her, but for humanity and the earth. She straddled him, wanting to get closer, and as she touched his arm, he clenched back in pain. Saori suddenly changed her expression to a worried one. As Seiya realized that, he smiled again, putting his hands on his messy hair.

- That's nothing. I just forced my shoulders too much during training today.

- There's a scar right there, though. - Saori analyzed it, as Seiya tried to distract her from it

- It's healing - Seiya touched her face in order to make her look him in the eyes - Don't worry about it. - He kissed her, trying to get her to relax again. Saori got worried about him getting hurt very often.

- I want to take care of that.

- Yes. - Seiya turned her around - But now I want to take care of you. - He had her sitting in front of him facing the other side, grabbed a shampoo and started washing her hair. As she felt his hands massaging her head, she relaxed and rested her head. He took care of her long wet hair as carefully as he handled her beloved one. Seiya wanted her to be pampered, to feel like she doesn't need to worry because he is there. And that was exactly how she felt. She had the responsabilities of the world on her shoulders but, for a moment, she could just relax and enjoy.

They stayed at the bath relaxing, kissing and massaging each other for a while longer, and then got back to the room. Seiya left her for a moment, to get her medicine and some tea. Saori, of course, wanted to do it herself, as she didn't like having people doing things for her, but Seiya insisted. He wanted to be prepared for the next days when Shun wouldn't be around and he would take care of her. Alone in the room, Saori put on Seiya's shirt and panties. She started humming and dancing in front of the mirror as she played with her hair. She started feeling beautiful again. As Seiya got back, he entered slowly and watched that scene, and put the tray with the tea and medicine on a table. Saori realized he was there, turned around, ran to him and jumped on his arms, with her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She felt like a teenage girl, with no worries, only love and excitement of passion. She didn't feel like a goddess that had raised a kid and battled multiple gods. Seiya smiled as he saw that sparkle in her eyes, nothing could make him happier.

- Hey love - Seiya asked, taking advantage of the fact that his hands were holding her by the hips - What got you so excited?

- You! - She smiled - I'm just so excited that you are here, sometimes I can't believe it's real! I missed you so much, sometimes I look at you and I just... - She hugged him tighter and put her head between his neck and shoulder. (she was basically fangirling and shipping themselves)

- I know! I am so excited too. - He kissed her - But as your responsible boyfriend, I will have to tell you it's time to go to sleep now, so we should save all that excitement for tomorrow - He gently laid her in bed. Saori thought it was cute how he was so protective of her. Usually he was reckless and stubborn, but when it came to her, he could become very serious. Saori pulled him to bed, wrapping her legs around him. - You're restless for someone who had a long and deep meditation alongside Kiki today.

- Come on! After having a bath with you for such a long time... I can get a little excited. - I promise I will be a good girl. - She playfully bit her lip and her hands went down to his pants, pulling them down. Seiya couldn't fight back anymore.

- Hmmm.. - Seiya started kissing her lips, her jawline, her neck and cleavage. Laying on top of her, he had easy access to her body. He shook his head trying to stop himself, but he couldn't control the urge to take Saori and make her say his name the way she did this morning.


End file.
